


噓

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -35-段子而已所以很短





	1. 噓（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -35  
-段子而已所以很短

1.morning 

曹承衍懶懶的抬了抬眼皮，抓著棉被適應了一下光線，韓勝宇的手還放在他腰上，聽著均勻平緩的呼吸聲想來應該是還睡的很沉。

盡可能放輕了動作小心翼翼的抬起了韓勝宇的手，但才剛準備要坐起身就又被攔腰抱進韓勝宇懷裡，那人把臉靠在他的背上，早晨低語打出來的氣息噴灑在蝴蝶骨上，有些癢，曹承衍沒忍住癢的扭了下，「不繼續睡了嗎？」

「嗯⋯哥繼續睡吧，我想去洗個澡。」  
「嗯⋯⋯好啊⋯⋯」聽聲音明顯還在賴床的人沒有放開對曹承衍的箝制，任憑曹承衍輕拍他的手臂都不放開一絲一毫。

「承衍啊⋯」韓勝宇早晨慵懶的聲線又再次響起，騰出了一隻手順著曹承衍美好的腰部線條向下探去，「既然都要洗澡了，那就再做一次吧？」

昨晚才做了好幾次，做到最後有些嫩肉更是被操的外翻，使得現在穴口依舊是紅腫柔軟，韓勝宇修長的手指沒幾下便探入了那溫暖濕熱的地方，更是輕易將三隻手指放到裡面去，很快的就又能容納韓勝宇的大小了。

曹承衍欲哭無淚，扭了扭腰本是想要拒絕的，卻沒想到因此讓韓勝宇的手指碰到了自己的敏感點，沒能忍住的呻吟聲成了不可制止的導火線，他求饒著開口，聲音都染上了哭腔，「哥、哥⋯不做了好不好⋯嗚⋯昨晚做太多了⋯⋯」

2.dirty talk

「不要了⋯⋯啊嗯⋯哥、哥哥⋯」他無措的扒拉著床單，頭左右搖晃著，抿緊了唇又張開，眼淚順著泛紅的臉頰滴落，韓勝宇進的太深又已經射了好幾次，饒是曹承衍也承受不住，他感覺自己快要被撞擊的力道給撞碎，聲音也已經沙啞，淅淅瀝瀝落下的眼淚給了他的拒絕多添了幾分可憐之感。

韓勝宇終於放慢了速度，緩慢的在裡面磨蹭，性器慢吞吞的碾過了內壁的每一處嫩肉，將皺摺都給撫平，他彎下腰，曹承衍的身高雖然跟他相去無幾，但總歸來說還是比他矮上一些的，愛憐的吻了吻曹承衍早已被啃咬到紅腫的嘴唇，又吻了吻他眼皮，伸出手把人給撈起來，讓曹承衍坐在他懷裡，早就被幹到沒什麼力氣的曹承衍只能軟軟的癱倒在韓勝宇懷裡，乖乖得抱著哥哥的脖子。

「承衍啊。」韓勝宇湊到曹承衍耳邊，氣音打在弟弟耳邊，果不其然那敏感白皙的耳朵馬上就變得更紅了，「說著不要的話，但是卻把我吸的很緊呢？」

他捏了捏曹承衍渾圓滾翹的屁股，臀肉的觸感緊緻彈性，被捏的人抱緊了韓勝宇的脖子，那些小聲的呻吟悉數落入韓勝宇的耳裡，「明明就很想要，為什麼說不要呢？我們承衍明明是很色情的孩子。」


	2. 噓（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -35  
-大概有一點點點非直接的85提及，注意避雷

3.tattoo  
曹承衍的右腹處有一片紋身，是一把左輪手槍，細節雕琢細緻，槍管與槍身上的漂亮花紋湊的近些就能清楚看見。曹承衍天生皮膚白皙，刺上這樣一大片刺青對比起來顯得有些突兀，但卻散發著誘人豔麗的奇異美。

練舞完滿頭大汗的時候，曹承衍不經意拉開衣襬搧風露出了那把左輪手槍，汗水給那槍鍍上了一層光澤，比起之前更加誘人。

透過鏡子，韓勝宇看見了除了他以外，還有另一個人在悄悄盯著。他當時就想著，總有一天一定要告訴曹承衍他不經意時流露出的性感就足以逼瘋他，哪怕只是流露出一點點。

「還有未成年人喔。」韓勝宇細長的手指從對方側胸處順著纖瘦敏感的側腰一點一點的緩慢向下，指腹摩挲著他右腹的那把左輪手槍，手指順著那刺青的樣子擺出了托住握柄的樣子，接著扣下板機——「砰。」

曹承衍嘻嘻笑著，笑聲聽起來很輕快，主動的攬住了韓勝宇的脖子，額頭貼住額頭，雖然過長的瀏海有點礙事，但不妨礙他看進韓勝宇的眼底，聲音滿是笑意，「哥吃醋了嗎？是吃醋了對吧？」

「是以隊長的身份為未成年人著想。」韓勝宇低垂著眼眸，吃未成年人的醋就算了還是比自己小上十歲的孩子的醋想來真的有點笨，但看見那孩子黏在曹承衍身上的樣子還有追逐著曹承衍的眼神⋯偶爾會讓他覺得還好那孩子還小、還沒成年。

「唔⋯那成年了的弟弟就沒關係嗎？」曹承衍彎了彎唇，瞇著眼睛笑著的樣子像極了小狐狸，「他們看到的也只是那一點點。」

「其他都只有哥才看得到。」

置於他腰腹的手被他用雙手捧起，舉到唇邊輕輕琢吻了下指尖，嘴唇微張，用牙齒輕咬著指尖。

韓勝宇面上表情不變，卻在內心挑了挑眉，伸出空著的手摩挲著曹承衍泛紅的耳朵，終於沒能控管住表情，彎起了嘴角，「嗯，是只有我能看見的秘密。」

4.oral sex

「承衍哪⋯」韓勝宇半瞇著眼睛，修長的手指插進曹承衍沒有造型過而柔軟的黑髮，他抬起了空著的手貼到曹承衍的臉上，用指腹婆娑著對方泛紅的眼角，溫柔的開口哄著，「承衍哪⋯我們承衍尼⋯嘴巴再張大一點好不好？」

曹承衍吃力的抬起頭，臉頰酸疼，他已經盡可能的張大了嘴容納韓勝宇，但時不時戳到喉頭的異物感還是讓他吃不消，強忍著想乾嘔的生理反應卻忍不了生理淚水，儘管嘴裡還含著韓勝宇的性器但依舊努力的搖了搖頭，表明自己已經沒辦法再容納更多了。

「可以的⋯我們承衍尼不是什麼都能做的好的嗎？」韓勝宇勾起嘴角，愛憐地摸了摸曹承衍的頭。

「嗚⋯⋯」曹承衍後退了一點，海未滴落的眼淚蓄滿眼眶讓他地眼睛看起來亮晶晶的，雖然已經退了出來，但手還是乖乖握著韓勝宇的性器，無辜的眨了眨眼，「哥⋯我好辛苦⋯哥太大了嗚⋯」

「是嗎？」韓勝宇還是似笑非笑的，伸出手把跪坐在地上的弟弟給抱了起來，一手攬著那人纖瘦的腰身，一手托著他的屁股。在家裡是忙內的人要撒嬌果然就是信手拈來，語氣馬上變的無辜又可憐，「但不是承衍尼說要幫我的嗎？」

曹承衍扁了扁嘴，嘴唇因為剛剛的活動而微微紅腫著，看起來像是畫了口紅一樣的鮮豔，「我明明是說用手⋯⋯」

「不想用嘴也沒關係。」韓勝宇笑起來，收緊手臂讓曹承衍更靠向自己，趁著對方愣神之際，琢吻了下對方還嘟著的嘴唇，大手也沒有閒著的揉捏著曹承衍的屁股，「用後面的小嘴也可以哦。」


End file.
